dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 402: Remains to Be Seen
Remains to Be Seen is the second of twelve episodes in Season Four of DEXTER, and the thirty-eighth overall episode of the series. It first aired 4 October 2009 on Showtime. Dexter survives the car crash and is taken to a hospital, but has no memory of where he disposed of Benny's corpse. Summary After his car accident, Dexter awakens surrounded by flashing lights. While on a backboard being loaded into an ambulance, he remembers killing Benny Gomez and putting black bags in the back of his car. Dexter is panicked that Benny's remains will be discovered, but the paramedics whisk him away against his will, At the hospital, Dexter is told that he has a concussion. Dexter insists he is okay, but admits that he doesn't remember the accident. The doctor wants to keep him for observation for twelve hours. Rita, extremely worried, runs into the room. Dexter lies to her, saying that he's been cleared to to go home. They quickly leave before the doctor returns. Despite Rita's insistence that he stay home, Dexter goes to work the next day so that he can track down his totaled car and retrieve Benny's remains. Maria and Angel are still keeping their relationship secret. On his way into the office, Dexter is cornered by Lundy who wants to talk about the Trinity Killer's bathtub murder. Dexter tells him he has not run across any hair or fiber in the second blood sample from the crime scene. We see Trinity watch a woman walk past him in a cafe. He begins to follow her. Dexter goes to his car at the impound lot. He finds his killing tools inside but none of the five bags containing Gomez' body. He suspects they must have fallen out during the crash. Angel calls and tells him to head to a new crime scene. The department is trying to catch the Vacation Killer, who has just struck a second time. Angel tells everyone it will be top priority. Christine, Quinn's new journalist girlfriend, has splashed the vacation murderer all over the front page. Maria takes the lead on the case which seems to vex Angel. At the crash site, Dexter is unable to find any body parts. He thinks he must have stashed them somewhere until he could find them later. Unfortunately, his lack of sleep has deprived him of a key memory. Where did he put the body parts? A vision of Harry tries to help him remember, but work pulls him away from his urgent search. Francis brings Debra the file of the woman who was killed in the same bathtub used by Trinity thirty years ago. Meanwhile, so far Debra hasn't found any evidence of philandering in her father's past. At the new vacation murderer scene, Christine continues to flirt with Quinn. Maria sends Quinn to inventory the victim's belongings. The new victim was shot from behind and then robbed. A queasy Dexter goes outside for some air and finds blood on a cactus near the path used by the murderer. Lundy joins Debra at lunch. Debra thinks it's odd that he showed up without any notice to her after they parted ways two years earlier. He apologizes, referencing the task force he's trying to assemble. Debra tells him about the murder thirty years earlier in the same bathtub. She says she suspects the guy from that murder for the killing of Ms. Bell. Quinn opens the victim's safe open before the hotel manager arrives. He pockets some of the cash for himself. Dexter sees him do this, and Quinn sees that Dexter spotted the indiscretion. Dexter leaves the scene to process the blood. With Lundy watching, Debra interviews the man who was convicted of the earlier bathtub murder. The man swears he was innocent of the initial crime and has an alibi for this new murder. Outside the interrogation room, Lundy and Debra agree that the man they interviewed did not commit either crime. Trinity continues to watch the woman with her two children. Dexter goes to the boxing gym where he murdered Gomez. He spots a drop of blood in the ring and removes it. He searches the room but cannot find the body. Dexter retraces his steps from that night with no luck. A uniformed Harry references the fact that Dexter's mother's murder was the last time his memory was a blank. Rita looks at Dexter's car at the impound lot and realizes how severe the accident really was. Quinn apologizes to Dexter for hasseling him about the Gomez trial mix-up. After briefly forgetting his password, Dexter checks the incident reports and sees that Gomez' remains have not yet turned up anywhere. Debra tells Maria about Lundy's unexpected arrival. Maria thinks that closure with Lundy will make her happy. Dexter finds no match in the database for the blood on the cactus. Maria holds over their shift so they can work on the vacation murderer. Quinn realizes that Dexter did not turn him in for stealing the money. Debra goes to Lundy's apartment and tells him how happy she is with Anton. Lundy informs her that his purpose in Miami is to work on finding the Trinity Killer and shows her some of his files. Debra feels foolish for thinking Lundy was back to reunite with her. She leaves in a huff. Rita shows up at the station and confronts Dexter about the severity of the accident. She wants to take him home and is frustrated by his long hours. He convinces her to leave by bluffing a call to his doctor. Dexter finds a strain of STD from the blood sample, and is able to trace the blood to a man named Johnny Rose. Quinn follows Dexter out of the office and makes an attempt to be his friend, which annoys Dexter. Angel tells Maria he is upset at the way she took him off the case. Neither of them knows how to act in public around each other. They agree that what they have is too good to drop, though. Debra is all over Anton when he returns from home, kissing him and saying how much she loves him. Dexter returns to the gym to continue looking for Gomez. Lundy calls wanting to talk about Trinity and toss around a few ideas. He assures Dexter that Trinity will kill another, slightly older woman very soon. Trinity intentionally meets the woman he has been earlier following in her neighborhood. He introduces himself as Alan. Her says her name is Tarla. Dexter notices that an identical blood spot has returned to the boxing mat. It is dripping from above. He realizes that he had stashed the body inside a heavy bag hung above the ring. Dexter dumps Gomez in the ocean and returns home. Harry warns him that he is slipping up and the next time he could be caught. Dexter thinks to himself that all he needs is one good night's sleep, just as Harrison begins to cry. Triva * Title Meaning: It's a double entendre. "Remains" can mean both "parts that continue to exist" or "corpse." Benny Gomez's "remains" "remain" to be seen by other people if Dexter can't locate them. * "H-A-R-R-Y" is Dexter's password for his computer at work. * The Trinity Killer tolerates dogs (even fakes to like them) as he is seen petting one at the fair and then walking one while stalking Tarla Grant. However, Dexter appears to hate dogs as he killed several of them when he was young. Dexter has also mentioned that dogs hate him because he kills their owners. * When Dexter is walking outside to get some air at the hotel murder scene, the dead body on the ground is breathing Quotes * "You’ve got a family to support, and people to dismember! You’re spinning too many plates..." Harry, to Dexter. Gallery remainstobeseen.jpg|Dexter cleans up a drop of blood, while looking for he remains of Benny Gomez es:Remains To Be Seen References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Indexter